The Firsts of Many
by hollas
Summary: Here are just a bunch of firsts for Booth and Brennan, some smut, some fluffy. Please read and lemme know what you think! Thanks:
1. Booth's First Fantasy

Being Booth's second time to the lab, he wasn't all that prepared for the sight of Dr. Brennan bent over that rotting corpse. Not that it was a bad view. If anything, it was the complete opposite. His eyes completely blocked everything out, narrowing in on the shape of that perfect ass, unfortunately covered by the blue lab coat. Losing himself into his thoughts, Booth started thinking about what would happen if there were no one else in the building.

"Hey, Bones! What are you still doing here…" Booth greeted as he swiped his security card and jogged up the stairs. He came to a slow halt when he saw her body bent over the examining table, sanitizing it for it's next 'guest'. Her little ass stuck up in the air, facing him, almost taunting him, tempting him to come closer. He did.

Slowly, he came closer to her, licking his rapidly drying lips, trying to control his hands from reaching out and stroking her bottom. He was so focused on her body, that he didn't even notice her turn and look at him over her shoulder.

_Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew almost immediately what he was thinking, or at least, what the object of his thoughts were. Noticing how his eyes were glazed over, she decided to tease him a little and she started to rotate her hips ever so slightly. His eyes widened and dilated even more, snapping up to meet her shining blue orbs._

"_Like what you see?"_

_Clearing his throat, he found that his voice didn't want to cooperate, so he simply nodded. He gulped quietly as he watched her eyes move torturously down his body, her gaze scorching him, and making his pants unbearably tight. She noticed. _

"_Would you like to relieve that?" she asked, gesturing to his tented slacks. Another nod. "Well, lets see what I can do here," she announced huskily. _

_Moving forward, Brennan stood directly in front of him, mouths only inches apart, stopping just far enough away so that they weren't touching. Suddenly her hand was on him, gripping him through his pants, making him close his eyes and moan out her name._

"_Bones…"_

"_What do you want me to do, Booth?" She held on, her fingers stroking the bulge gently, making it harder and harder for him to come up with what he wanted._

_She paused her motion when she didn't get a response. "Well?"_

_This gave him just enough time to get it together and grab her hips, yanking her body flush against his. A gasp broke free from her parted lips, as her head fell back in pleasure. _

_Shaking her head, she regain some sense of what she was planning and pushed him down into the nearest chair, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as she went. She went too fast for him and before he knew what was happening, she had him free of restraints and in her hand. He throbbed, hot and hard, yet soft at the same time, with a drop of precum resting on his tip._

"_Mmmm…now I know why you wear the cocky belt…" she commented quietly, just staring at the treat in front of her. _

"_Please, Bones, I need you, want you, now," he begged, his hands in her hair._

_Taking her thumb, she rubbed the precum over his head, preparing her feast. Just as he bucked into her hand, she came down, taking him into her mouth as far as she could go. Groaning out loud, they both stilled at the immense feeling. Him, hard and hot, in her warm, tight mouth._

_She didn't waste any time and she drew her tongue along the underside of his cock, starting a slow sucking motion, bobbing her head up and down, not eager to speed up the pace just yet. She lightly dragged her teeth over the top of him, causing him to buck harder into her mouth. Her lips tightened their hold on him and her hand wrapped around his wide base. The other hand reached under and gently cupped his balls, giving them a small squeeze. _

_The sounds that were coming out of his mouth only encouraged her as she started humming while she increase tempo and sped up, sucking harder and pumping the rest of him in her hand. The grip on his balls tightened, pulled a little, and then released, repeating that motion over and over again. _

_He pushed deeper into her mouth, bucking until he was deep throating her. He fucked her mouth harder, moving in sync with her bobbing head and hand, with her cheeks sucked in far enough to be stroking the sides of his dick._

_As she felt his balls start to tighten, the hands bunched in her hair were suddenly pulling her head back. She knew he was about to cum, but she was stopping for anything. He whispered to her, letting her know she could stop, but she only took him deeper, sucking harder, and stroking relentlessly, urging him to cum in her mouth. _

_No longer holding back, he let loose a storm in her mouth and bucked up off the chair and in to her mouth, yelling her name over and over again in pleasure. _

_Slowly coming down from his high, he watched in awe as she swallowed every last drop of him, coming off with a satisfying 'pop'._

"_Mmmm…delicious," she sighed with a lazy smile._

"_Com'ere," he whispered, pulling her up for a sweet, long kiss._

"_Booth? Booth?" He looked at her, hearing her voice, but her mouth wasn't moving. The voice seemed to be further away._

"_Booth? Are you alright?" Suddenly, he was slapped in the cheek._

"Booth! Booth! Are you okay, Booth?" Shaking his head, she noticed the real Dr. Brennan in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes.

Seeing that he had finally focused on her, she shook her head with a small smile. "Are you okay, Booth?"

"Yeah, perfect, Bones," he responded with his usual grin.

Her smile was gone, replaced with a scowl. "Don't call me 'Bones'," she replied, walking back to her spot at the examination table.

"Sorry, Bones. No can do. Now what have you got for me?" he asked with a charming smile.

Smirking, she went on to what she had found.

**Author's Note: So what'd you think? Please review!! Should I continue? Thanks for readinggg!**

**hol**


	2. Brennan's First Fantasy

It was late. Not just late, but extremely late. It was paperwork night, at Brennan's place for the first time. It was getting near one in the morning, but neither one cared because it was technically already Saturday and that meant there was no work. Booth came over in some dark wash jeans and sinfully tight black shirt, while Brennan sat in her practically see-through, white tank top and black sweat shorts.

Folders in laps, both were working unusually quiet, with quick questions here and there, completely absorbed in finishing. But for Brennan, getting done with this paperwork was proving to be very difficult for her. She couldn't help but notice how Booth's muscles bulged out of that t-shirt, or how those jeans were stretched so tightly across his thighs. She kept having to moisten her lips, mouth going dry at the though of having those strong arms holding her body flush against his rock hard body. She knew that in order for him to wear that shirt so deliciously, he had to be in serious shape. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind and get back to the paperwork in front of her.

The words in front of her started to swim and blur together as her mind took off again in an unprofessional direction.

Booth looked up at her from his paperwork with dark eyes, sending shivers down her spine. "How about a break, Bones?" His voice came out huskier than she had ever heard any other man's voice.

"_Um, sure. You want a beer or something?" She had to get away from that hard body, husky voice, and dark eyes before she did something she would regret._

"_Or something would be nice," he muttered so low under his breath that she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it or not. But she was aware of the fact that he was following her into the kitchen. She got a beer out of the fridge and went to lean her hip against the counter. Turning around to face Booth, she jumped finding that Booth was no more than six inches from her. _

_Facing him fully, she laughed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_

"_Are you trying to kill me?"_

_Before she could respond, him lips crashed to hers, his arms on either side of her, trapping her in. He took the final step in and grinded his hips against her, drawing a deep moan of pleasure from her mouth, which he captured with his own. _

_Dragging her arms up from her sides, her fingers twisted into his hair, pulling his mouth harder to hers. He placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up onto the counter, smirking at her small squeal of surprise. Pushing the beer off to the side, he pushed her back and stood between her now open legs, which quickly wrapped themselves around his narrow waist. The motion brought his fully clothed erection against her clothed covered core, now making Booth groan out. _

_Making sure her legs were secure around his waist, he easily lifted her off the counter and made his way to where he thought the bedroom was. Luckily for them, he guessed right and tossed her gently into the middle of the bed, quickly following. _

_She lay in the middle of the bed with his knees on her side of her hips, hair fanned out around her head like a halo. Booth quickly reached down and swept the tank top right off of her, and stripped her of the black shorts that clung to her wet core. Seeing the wetness made Booth work even faster to get out of their clothing. _

_Brennan leaned up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it off his torso, gasped at the chiseled muscle she saw underneath, now free to touch. She traced her fingers up his stomach, around his nipples, then back down again towards to her original destination. Opening the jeans with lightning speed, Brennan had the jeans down over his hips and now down to his knees, pushing him off the bed so he could get rid of them completely._

"_Get rid of the boxers, too. You don't need them anymore," she commanded with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Booth just smirked and stripped the boxers off before climbing back over her. Reaching under her, she arced her back letting him undo her bra and throw the scrap away. His mouth was immediate and hot on her right breast, circling her nipple with his tongue. He other hand went to her left breast, kneading it, rolling the nipple between his index finger and thumb._

_Breathlessly moaning his name, she arched into his mouth and hand aching for more. "Booth, I need you…now…inside me, now!" Nodding, Booth reluctantly removed his mouth from her breast, kissing and licking his way down to the last barrier between them. Hooking his fingers into the scrap of lace, Booth slowly dragged the panties down her legs. Once the material was gone, Booth kissed his way back up her legs, stopping just short of where she really wanted him. _

_He reached up and lightly traced a finger around her wet sex, making her squirm with anticipated pleasure. Slowly, he moved forward and pressed is tongue directly to her clit, making her thrash and buck up, moaning low and loud. He started to move his tongue form the top of her sex, down over the clit, over the slit, and then back up. She was dripping and very impatient, her hands grabbing his head, trying to pull him up._

"_Boooooth! Please! I need you inside me now!! Ple-OH!" Booth slid into her fast and easily. Leaning down, he kiss her hard, moving his tongue in and out of her mouth like his dick was moving. He started picking up the speed, slamming into her over and over, her body meeting him thrust for thrust, fingernails scratching up and down his back, earning her hisses. _

_She felt him expand in her, knowing he was close to his release and knowing that made her come fast and hard, moaning out his name over and over in a small chant. He felt her quiver around him and that sent him over the edge. Roaring out her name, he exploded in her, lights flashing behind his eyelids…_

"_Oh, Bones…"_

"_Yea, Booth?"_

"_Bones?"_

"Bones!?"

Shaking her head, she saw Booth squatted in front of her, completely dressed and paperwork in hand, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Booth?"

"Bones? Are you okay? You've been moaning and ignoring me completely."

Blushing fiercely, Brennan quickly signed her name on the completed paperwork and handed them over. "I'm done, Booth. I'm also fine, just extremely tired. You're welcome to stay on the couch if you'd like, or I will just see you Monday. Goodnight, Booth.' And with that, she practically ran to her room, leaving Booth to his imagination of what was going through her head and a smug smirk on his lips.

"Night, Bones!"

* * *

Review please!! Lemme know if you like this or not :) Up next, the real stuff, but won't be M for a couple chapters.

thanks for reading!

hol


End file.
